Feelings of Betrayal: Part II of II
by The RayFox
Summary: A hero killed...A villain searching for the lost jewels of power...in this dark age of Mobius, only two heroes can save their home planet and defeat the nefarious Dr. Eggman. But, will they be able to accomplish this task? Or will the world be conquered by Darkness? Rated M for Mild Language, Violence, Blood, and Crude Humor.


_Well, after this and "Villains United!", I'm probably going to step into another game franchise for a little while._

Feelings of Betrayal: Second Half

Chapter 8- Searching for the Emeralds

* * *

Previously, on Feelings of Betrayal...

Sonic was finally killed by the nefarious Dr. Eggman. Everyone was traumatized by his demise, even Eggman himself. Tails was furious with Eggman, taking out his frustrations on everyone else. He took Sonic's corpse to his lab, in hopes of finding a way to revive the blue blur. However, an idea then struck the kitsune: If he used the Chaos Emeralds, he could revive Sonic! He then head out to look for the Chaos Emeralds, unaware that Dr. Eggman was looking for them as well...

* * *

"After the emeralds are used, they are scattered across the planet of Mobius, where other creatures usually find them, and use their power once again...as the ancient scrolls of the Chaos Emeralds say. But, the questions is...**Where **do they scatter?" Tails's hopes of finding the emeralds were starting to seem unlikely. He had been searching for a week, with no signs of them, or any of his former friends, who left for their homes after Eggman killed Sonic. "Maybe my radar could help..." Tails thought as he remembered that he created a radar for the Master Emerald before, in case Eggman stole it again.

As Tails took out his radar in the ruined land of Mobius, he almost immediately picked up a signal from beneath his feet! "It's underground?!" Tails asked himself, in shock. "But how am I supposed to get down there?"

"Maybe **I **can help with that...and then some." A voice said from behind the kitsune. Tails recognized this voice almost immediately.

"Eggman! What do you want, you psychotic eggshell of a scientist?!"

"I just wanted to help you with your request of getting underground. Maybe you'd want to visit your old pal Sonic down there, Hmm?"

Tails growled in anger, before saying "You're despicable, you know that?"

"I try, I truly do. Now then...As I was saying...LET'S GET YOU UNDERGROUND...FOREVER! MWAHAHAHA!" And with that Eggman shot a laser at Tails, which burnt the ground as Tails jumped out of the way. "Hold still, Tails, old boy! I only want to DESTROY YOU!"

"But why me?!" Tails asked, dodging lasers left and right.

"Because, Miles, my boy...Remember our little incident last week?"

"Yes?"

"Well, If you remember, YOU were the one I meant to destroy.

"Yes. I Remember." Tails replied, growing frustrated with Eggman.

"But instead, that HEDGEHOG got in my way as usual. But with him gone, my plan to destroy those heroes, and transform this world into Eggmanland, should be easier than before! But enough chitchat." Eggman said as he shot a HUGE laser at the ground, burning a tunnel big enough for him to go through. "I have an emerald to snatch!"

"OH NO, you don't!" Tails said, as he raced down there, attempting to beat Eggman's Eggmobile to a pulp. However, it looked as if he had no effect! "What's happening?! Why aren't my attacks working?!"

"Tails, Tails, Tails... this version of the Eggmobile is _**Invincible,**_thanks to Sonic's work with me. Remember _that?" _

"YES! I REMEMBER, OKAY?! STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!" Tails yelled.

"Whoa, Tails! Simmer down! You know what? You're right." Eggman replied, the two of them screeching to a halt.

"What?" Tails asked, baffled at his immediate stop.

"Yes... I think it's time I stop." Eggman seemed very serious about this. "Now then, maybe we should work together to bring Sonic back. I miss the blue blur myself. Truce?" he asked, holding out his hand for a shake.

"Sure." Tails said, but as he walked to Eggman...

"GOTCHA!" Eggman then deployed his trademark ball and chain, and swung it directly at Tails, knocking him almost unconscious.

"You...Eggbeaten bastard..." Tails said weakly, holding his stomach in pain.

"HAHAHA! I can't _believe _you fell for that! 'I miss the blue blur myself...' AS IF! Anyway, farewell, Miles Prower!" And Eggman floated away in his Eggmobile, getting the first Chaos Emerald.

"At last...it's mine! One down, Six to go! Now then, where are those other six..." As Eggman started flying off, he then noticed something lying next to Tails. "What's this, then? Some sort of radar? Well, it never hurts to snatch! HAHA!" As he stole it from the fragile fox, who had fallen unconscious due to the ball and chain, he noticed how it was beeping rapidly near the Chaos Emerald. "...Perfect. PERFECT! You might as well give up NOW, Tails! Victory...will...be...MINE! HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Eggman then finally left, heading for his base. However, as he made his way out of the tunnel...**BAM!** Someone slapped Eggman right in the face!

"ACK! WHO DID THAT?!" Eggman yelled furiously. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a lone figure raise his hand. "...So...it was you, huh?"

"Yes, Dr. Eggman." It was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog, who had come to see what all the commotion was about. "So...you're after the emeralds again, I see." Shadow seemed surprisingly nonchalant as he slowly walked over to Eggman, who, thanks to his ball and chain, was stuck in the tunnel's entrance.

"Exactly, Shadow. Now... could you help me get out of this tunnel?...I'm kinda...stuck."

"Sorry, Doc. Not going to happen." Shadow then snatched the Emerald from Eggman immediately, making Eggman turn red from anger.

"Why you little-" Eggman was interrupted as Shadow slapped Eggman in the face once again, before walking off and saying "If you wanna get outta there, why don't you just retract your little ball and chain back into the Eggmobile?"

"He's got a point..." Eggman thought, and he did what he was suggested and flew off.

After Eggman hovered off, Shadow walked into the tunnel, when he noticed Tails, lying within the tunnel. He slowly walked over to Tails, before attempting to wake him up from his unconscious state. "Tails? Tails? Can you hear me?" Shadow asked, ever so slightly worried.

"Sh...Shadow? Is that you? What happened? Where's Eggman?"

"Eggman left. But he won't be getting his ultimate power yet." Shadow then held up the Chaos Emerald with a smirk on his face.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?!"

"Slapped him in the face. But, enough talk. I've got to find the rest of the damn Chaos Emeralds." Shadow then started walking off, when Tails got up, and started walking behind him. "Tails, what are you doing?"

"I want to join you." Tails replied.

"Tails, you're very weakened right now. I'd suggest going to your house to get some rest."

"Shadow, listen for a second, okay?"

"Fine, but make it quick."

"Through these past few minutes, I've realized something. I shouldn't just rely on myself for everything. If I'm all alone, I'll get slaughtered, or worse! So, what I'm saying is...We need to team up to take down Eggman and revive Sonic, or that won't happen! So, what do you say? Team?"

Shadow glared at him, annoyed, before facepalming and muttering, "Fine. But don't think this'll be easy. You'll need all the skill you can muster, got it?! What I don't need, is someone dragging behind, doing nothing! So, fine, team. But ONLY if you help. Capisce? "

"Got it, Shadow." Tails said, a bit worried that Shadow might snap on him.

"Good. Now, come on. We've got a world to save." And with that, the unlikely duo ran off in search of the other Chaos Emeralds.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the depths of Eggman's Laboratory...

"I can't believe it! I was so close to getting the first of the Chaos Emeralds, and then Shadow, in his usual stubborn manner, slaps me and steals my glorious Emerald?! What kind of fool does he take me for?! Well, luckily...I've got something _special _prepared for him...now, all it'll take before it awakens...is time. But when that time is up...Shadow and Tails will regret ever messing with the malicious Doctor Eggman! So take your time, Shadow...for soon...Rift, the goddess of darkness shall awaken...MWAHAHAHAAAAA!

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

So, a bit of sad news... After this and Villains United, I'll be laying off my story-driven Sonic fanfics for a while...but I will still be working on other stories after these! So, if you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to follow this story so you can keep up with it. This is The RayFox, signing off. Have a nice day.


End file.
